Asesinos con Privilegios
by Koneria ga kill
Summary: Cuando se es adolescente se vive al limite, mas aún si perteneces a un grupo de asesinos profesionales. Chelsea y Lubbock se dejaran llevar por una amistad con privilegios, sabiendo que cada día podría ser el último de sus vidas. La única condición es no romper tres reglas establecidas. (Lubbock/Chelsea)otras parejas.
1. Mata a las hormonas Adolescentes

**Asesinos con Privilegios**

 **Hola, este es mi primer fic, la historia original y personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 **Capitulo uno: Mata a las hormonas adolescentes!**

 **"Las diez en punto"**

 **Lubbock miró su reloj de bolsillo mientras se posicionaba en un punto específico sobre un árbol. Se acomodó sigilosamente entre las ramas y fijo la vista hacia las aguas termales.**

 **"Las diez y un cinco minutos"**

 **Una esbelta figura femenina de cabello anaranjado hacia su arribo en el lugar. Lentamente comenzó a despojarse de su ropa para luego sumergirse tranquilamente en las aguas, la tibieza cambio el color de sus mejillas ganando un tono sonrosado.**

 **El joven asesino de cabello verde contuvo el aliento, llevaba días en la misma rutina sin ser descubierto. Dos semanas para ser más exactos, todos los días eran iguales. Chelsea aparecía sagradamente para su baño a las diez y cinco minutos y le brindaba involuntariamente la posibilidad de contemplarla desde el principio al fin en su ritual.**

 **Primero se desnudaba lentamente y se sumergía con la misma parsimonia levantado su cabello y atándolo en un rodete alto, lo que permitía al muchacho apreciar su largo cuello y su cremosa espalda; todo en ella era perfecto desde su punto de vista y a contra luz de la luna su belleza resaltaba de manera casi celestial.**

 **Luego nadaba un rato con la gracilidad de una sirena, los destellos de las estrellas nocturnas reflejados en el agua otorgaban un toque de misticismo al momento y el gesto embobado de Lubbock habría sido el hazme reír de todo Night Raid.**

 **Para finalizar, salía de las aguas soltando su cabello y agitándolo libremente, permitiendo además una vista completa de su cuerpo desnudo, las bien esculpidas formas, el pecho firme y las piernas torneadas, el agua resbalaba sensualmente sobre ella recorriendo su figura. Cuanta envidia sentía entonces el muchacho de aquellas gotas que se permitían la libertad de tocarla y recorrerla, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces durante esas dos semanas sintió que perdía la respiración al verla caminar a la orilla y no poder hacer más que conformarse con mirarla desde su posición en un palco privilegiado.**

 **Esa noche era exactamente como las anteriores, placenteramente torturante logrando que sus hormonas adolescentes lo traicionaran como de costumbre haciéndolo sentir demasiado duro entre las piernas.**

 **-¡Maldición!- masculló frustrado, pues otra vez debería darse una larga ducha de agua fría para calmarse o peor aún, recurrir a sobajeos propios de pubertos para poder descargarse.**

 **Si bien era la primera vez que sus espionajes pervertidos daban frutos, los resultados no eran los esperados, ya que cada vez estaba más frustrado por tener una visión tan exuberante y solo conformarse con mirar en silencio.**

 **Chelsea esta vez no salió del agua luego de nadar, simplemente se acercó a una roca y recostó su peso en ella muy cerca del lugar donde Lubba se escondía. Cavilando sus pensamientos la asesina adolescente parecía más pensativa de lo habitual.**

 **-Sé que estas allí Lubbock…y no solo hoy…así que sal ya o le diré a Najenda San lo que has estado haciendo estas últimas dos semanas- dijo la joven sin siquiera voltearse a mirar al lugar donde el aludido se encontraba trémulo de la impresión.**

 **-No te atreverías- farfulló el descubierto espía mientras se descolgaba del árbol con facilidad.**

 **\- ¿Quieres apostar?- respondió ella de manera desafiante, sonriendo de medio lado, al tiempo que se ponía de pie revelando su desnudes sin pudor de frente a él.**

 **Lubbock tragó duro sin saber que decir. Chelsea estaba sonriendo de forma casi macabra frente a él sin ninguna vergüenza y paseaba sus ojos inspeccionanlo de manera curiosa.**

 **-Así que te has excitado mirándome ¿no es así pequeño pervertido? - soltó descaradamente mientras apuntaba el bulto en su entrepierna haciendo que Lubba se sonrojara a niveles cósmicos y cubriera torpemente su hombría delatora con las manos.**

 **-No!...no es lo que estás pensando Chelsea- balbuceo torpemente mientras la chica caminaba unos pasos hacia él extendiendo su mano en u dirección, provocando que él retrocediera unos pasos por instinto de supervivencia.**

 **-No tienes que excusarte tontito, si me molestara te habría matado hace dos semanas ¿no crees?- repuso divertida mientras golpeaba el pecho de Lubbock con el dedo índice –Ven a bañarte conmigo…- agregó llegando a su altura y quitándole la chaqueta verde característica, la cual resbaló por los hombros. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y los oídos del Night Raid zumbaban casi a punto de estallar, vaciló medio aterrado y medio asombrado. Tal vez ella lo estaba tomando con la guardia baja para luego atacarlo de una manera horrible en venganza o por otro lado podría ser que aquella invitación fuera sincera, cuya última opción parecía de lo más inverosímil.**

 ** _Vale la pena morir en el intento…_** **pensó el muchacho.**

 **Cinco minutos más tarde Lubbock y Chelsea se encontraban frente a frente en las aguas. Ella recuperó el tono sonrosado en las mejillas que la hacía ver simplemente irresistible y él aprisionado literalmente contra las rocas respirando dificultosamente al sentir la cercanía del aliento femenino.**

 **-No estés tan nervioso…no voy a hacerte nada…solo somos dos camaradas tomando un inocente baño nocturno- sonrió ella con suficiencia pues ya había encontrado la manera de cobrarse la jugarreta de su compañero.**

 **-¿has besado a una chica alguna vez?- preguntó curiosa alzando una ceja al tiempo que él sopesaba su respuesta volteando el rostro – mmmm ya veo…nunca lo has hecho porque te gusta la jefa y no tienes los cojones para declararte– soltó a quemarropa logrando avergonzarlo aún más.**

 **\- Esa parte no es asunto tuyo Chelsea- murmuró algo molesto- La señorita Najenda es…**

 **No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando los labios de la chica se encontraban sobre los suyos cerrándose en un beso pausado y suave que rayaba en inocente. Al principio él no supo bien cómo responder y es que si esto era una joda de Chelsea, la broma se le estaba saliendo de las manos, luego decidió que si una chica hermosa lo besaba lo mínimo que un caballero puede hacer era corresponder y no dejarla con la trompa estirada como un pato. Así que, decidido a cumplir con su rol de caballero, le correspondió en la misma forma, solo asegurándose de mantener sus manos sujetas a los brazos de ella y no verse tentado a moverlas a otros lugares en pro de su bien físico.**

 **Se separaron luego de unos minutos tomando aire agitadamente, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se mantuvieron fijos por unos segundos. Ella tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios aun entreabiertos en señal de sorpresa. Los ojos verdes desbordaron suficiencia y una sonrisa de medio lado adorno el rostro de lubba.**

 **-Por lo visto esta vez no has tenido la razón y eres tu quien ha pecado de ingenua, "Bajaste la guardia" - aseveró triunfante repitiendo la frase que ella solía enrostrarles a todos cada que se salía con la suya. En un movimiento rápido la cogió de la nuca y la cintura trayéndola hacia él y volviendo a besarla de manera apasionada la aprisionó a ella contra las rocas.**

 **Chelsea notó que era ya demasiado tarde para caer en la cuenta de que el tiro le había salido por la culata y que, en efecto, el joven parecía más experimentado en la materia. Su plan que en un principio había sido humillarlo por su inexperiencia con las mujeres fracasaba rotundamente ante el descubrimiento de que si bien Lubbock podía gustar de Najenda, aquello no representó impedimento para que él besara a otras chicas y ganara la experiencia que ahora le enrostraba.**

 **Sin duda esta partida la había ganado él.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Mata a la Virginidad

Capítulo 2: Mata a la Virginidad

Por un momento Chelsea opuso algo de resistencia ante el beso. Su carácter fuerte le impedía demostrar cualquier cuota de debilidad ante alguien y mucho más frente a un muchachito mirón, como ella misma Lo había definido.

Sintiendo la indecisión de la chica, Lubbock ejerció más presión con la mano tras la nuca y la aferró más fuerte por la cintura. La lucha de voluntades se extendido por algunos momentos más, ambos trataban de imponer la supremacía por sobre el otro y demostrar quien salía victorioso del curioso reto que se impusieron silenciosamente.

Finalmente fue Chelsea quien relajo la postura y se entregó al momento, pues ya había decidido sacar un beneficio de su derrota.

Se separaron lentamente con la respiración agitada. El la miró divertido con aire juguetón , sintiéndose ganador y ella abrió los ojos lentamente fijando la vista en él mientras parecía meditar sus palabras.

\- Debo reconocer que este punto te lo has llevado tu...nunca pensé que un chico con esa cara de idiota pudiera besar tan bien- finalizó con tono mordaz.

-Ya resignate pecosa, has perdido y yo gané- bufó molesto al tiempo que comenzaba a salir del agua. Chelsea le sujeto un brazo firmemente.

\- espera, quedate...aun no he terminado y nadie me deja hablando sola, entiendes-

-pues esta será tu primera vez entonces...¿para Qué quieres que me quede? ¿para seguirme insultando?...Yo no soy tu monigote preciosa...No te equivoques conmigo- contestó atravesandola con una mirada fría. Entonces le dio la espalda acercándose a la orilla.

Chelsea relajo el agarra y sonrió de forma socarrona.

\- Pues a mi me parece que tienes miedo de lo que vaya a decirte y huyes al igual que un niño luego de robarse una galleta de su mamí- Lubbock paró en seco cuando escuchó esas palabras y se volvió a mirarla.

-Sé que has dicho todo lo anterior para llamar mi atención...pues bien la conseguiste...continúa...-

Ella se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la misma actitud orgullosa de siempre.

\- ¿todavía no te has preguntado por qué te he dejado espiarme por dos semanas sin haberte castrado?- interrogó de manera directa.

\- Pues tu misma Lo dijiste antes...No te molesta y ya...eres egolatra, a las personas como tú les encanta recibir atención...existen tantas explicaciones que no se por cual inclinarme y no es algo que me quite la tranquilidad- contestó tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero en el fondo hace ya bastante rato rondaba por su cabeza aquella duda.

Chelsea achicó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza demostrando que no se tragaba nada del parloteo de Lubbock.

\- Está bien, te lo diré- suspiró cancinamente- La primera vez que te descubrí estuve tentada a pararme y caparte tal y como le dije a la Tatsumi que lo haría, pero luego pensé que sería un mejor castigo dejarte mirando y con las ganas...pensé que no volverías más, pero aun así lo hiciste y comencé a darme cuenta como me mirabas durante el día...La misma forma en que miras los Langostinos cada vez que puedes comerlos cuando hay alguna cena especial...-

-¿Qué te miro como a un langostino? Si esa es tu forma de suponer o insinuar que estoy enamorado de ti estas bastante equivocada...Así que bajale dos rayitas a tu ego-

\- tsk...No me interrumpas- chasqueó la lengua hastiada- Nadie ha hablado de amor, la forma en que me miras es como la de un cazador a su presa, la de un asesino a punto de conseguir su víctima. ..Me miras con hambre Lubbock, con hambre de mi como mujer ...y eso, no puedes negarlo-

Se acercó peligrosamente a él de forma sensual dejándolo con las palabras atragantadas por el nerviosismo- hace mucho tiempo que nadie me ha mirado así y la última persona que lo hizo ahora está muerta...Nuestro oficio es de lo más ingrato, arriesgamos la vida a cada minuto y podemos morir privados de experiencias y sensaciones que yo por mi parte me he negado a vivir, pero he decidido ponerle fin- había llegado a su altura diciendo lo anterior casi a centímetros del desorientado muchacho.

\- ¿Cuál es tu juego? Todo esto no ha sido casualidad ¿verdad? ...me hiciste creer que ganaba, cuando en el fondo la presa he sido yo...te informo que yo no soy el ratón de nadie Chelsea. No puedes ponerte como un queso y esperar que caiga en un trampa sólo para que pruebes tus límites...ademas hay que tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que tu gustas de Tatsumi- respondió con cierto tono ofendido.

-Te repito, nadie ha hablado de amor o de gustar, para esas cosas ya habrá tiempo después si es que Sobrevivo. Tatsumi me gusta, es cierto- dijo sonrojada- Así como a ti Najenda San, pero lo que yo busco ahora él no es la clase de hombre que me lo puede dar, el no me mira como tu y no te hagas el ofendido y menos el puritano conmigo...Lo que te propongo es muy simple...Solo quiero pasarla bien y vivir al máximo antes de que la muerte me alcance- aquellas palabras salieron como un susurro y la invitación vibraba en el aire esperando confirmación o negación.

Sopesaba obnubilado todo lo que ocurría, el perfume femenino lo estaba embriagando y la cercanía no ayudaba a aclarar los pensamientos. Una parte de él quería ofenderse, molestarse e irse dejándola sola con sus locas ideas de usarlo como a un juguete sólo por satisfacer sus instintos. Mientras la otra parte de él le pedía a gritos que siguiera adelante y que aprovechará la oportunidad que no se repetiría.

"Bien Lubbock, siempre te estas quejando de que sólo a Tatsumi le pasan estas cosas y que actúa como un Gay...mírate. Estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo..."

Se crítico mentalmente él mismo. Luego la observó detenidamente, sus ojos brillantes, la boca entreabierta y la respiración levemente agitada. Todo aquello bastó para convencerlo a dar el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Con qué amigos con Privilegios eh?- la volvió a tomar por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de Chelsea, que por inercia cerró sus ojos- jugaremos tu juego entonces amiga- finalizó para besarla nuevamente.

Solo la luna escarlata fue testigo de lo que allí aconteció y como dos cuerpos jóvenes se entregaron aquella noche por primera vez.


End file.
